opmhnkfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama
__TOC__ Description Saitama is one of the fighters featured in the game and the first one to be announced. He is regarded as the most powerful being in the game. Gameplay Saitama usually doesn't seem to take any form of knockback or stun from the enemies' attacks, but rather remains motionless like these didn't have any effect. He possesses an enormous amount of strength as he is able to take out his enemies with a single move. If he is chosen in a 3vs3 mode, the player will have to wait until Saitama arrives, his other allies have to perform dodges or combos to shorten the timer. Move List Normal Moves Normal Punch The Normal Punch is one of the most iconic move of Saitama. The move consists in Saitama delivering a simple punch to the target without much effort. *This move, just like the other moves, deals 99999 damage to normal opponents, but for another Saitama, the damage equivalent is 2000. Saitama_Attack_NormalPunch.png | Normal Punch Saitama_Attack_NormalPunch.gif | Normal Punch Animated Karate Chop The Karate Chop is a martial art move in which Saitama delivers a strike using the side of the hand. This move is only used when Saitama arrives. *This move, just like the other moves, deals 99999 damage to normal opponents. Saitama_Attack_KarateChop.png | Karate Chop Saitama_Attack_KarateChop.gif | Karate Chop Animated Killer Moves Consecutive Normal Punches The Consecutive Normal Punches is an upgraded form of the Normal Punch where Saitama launches a volley of quick punches from both his arms. It is a close range killer move which unlike other punch barrage moves, doesn't allow the enemy to regenerate health, since the damage output for each hit is extremely high, each hit will reset the damage counter and health accordingly, meaning you will be left with no health to regenerate. *This Killer Move costs 3 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing L2 + Square Button. *This Killer Move, just like the other moves, each punch deals 99999 damage to normal opponents, but for another Saitama, the damage equivalent of each punch is 1000. Saitama_Attack_ConsecutiveNormalPunches.png | Consecutive Normal Punches Saitama_Attack_ConsecutiveNormalPunches.gif | Consecutive Normal Punches Animated Today's Bargain Day at the Supermarket The Today's Bargain Day at the Supermarket is one of Saitama's close range killer move which consists of him delivering an extremely strong uppercut to the enemy which will instantly take him out unless the opponent is another Saitama which in that case will deal a great chunk of health. While performing this move, Saitama makes a distressed face while disdainfully screaming "Today's bargain day at the supermarket!". *This Killer Move costs 2 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing L2 + Triangle Button. *This Killer Move, just like the other moves, deals 99999 damage to normal opponents, but for another Saitama the damage equivalent is 12000. Justice Enforcement The Justice Enforcement is one of Saitama's support killer move which consists of him clenching his fists generating an energy field around him which quickly parts away. The kanji letters "正義執行" (Justice Enforcement) can be seen in this order while performing this move. *This Killer Move costs 3 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing L2 + Circle Button. *This Killer Move multiplies Saitama's strength by 10. Saitama_Attack_JusticeEnforcement.png | Justice Enforcement Saitama_Attack_JusticeEnforcement.gif | Justice Enforcement Animated Serious Mode The Serious Mode is Saitama's alternate mode, his face will change to a more serious one which will greatly increase his stats including power and defense. While in this mode, Saitama has access to Undeniable One Punch, We about Done Here? and Serious Punch. *The Serious Mode costs 6 gauge meters. *The Serious Mode is performed by pressing the Right Thumbstick. Undeniable One Punch The Undeniable One Punch Killer Move is performed while in Serious Mode, replacing the Today's Bargain Day at the Supermarket Killer Move, Saitama will block any of the incoming attacks, once successful, he will dash behind the enemy's back and prepare a punch, the 死 (Death) kanji shows up, after that Saitama is shown along with his punch to have grown exponentially in size. *This Killer Move costs 4 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing L2 + Triangle Button. *This Killer Move, just like the other moves, deals 99999 damage to normal opponents, but for another Saitama the damage equivalent is 32000. Saitama_SeriousMode_DeathPunch.png | Death Punch Saitama_SeriousMode_DeathPunch.gif | Death Punch Animated We about Done Here? The We about Done Here? Killer Move is performed while in Serious Mode, replacing the Justice Enforcement Killer Move. *This Killer Move costs 3 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing L2 + Circle Button. Serious Punch The Serious Punch is Saitama's Super Killer Move, Saitama delivers an extremely powerful punch which is way stronger than one of his average normal punches, being able to send the opponent to the other side of the stage and even part the clouds away. *This Super Killer Move, just like the other moves, deals 99999 damage to normal opponents, but for another Saitama the damage equivalent is 40000. Quotes *Battle Introduction **Genos ***"Well, I did promise to take you as my student. We're gonna spar, but not too seriously, right?" ***"Sometimes I REALLY don't get you..." **Speed-O'-Sound Sonic ***"You don't know when to quit, do you...?" ***"Cool. Good luck." **Mumen Rider ***"Appreciate it." ***"I don't do this kinda thing often..." **Terrible Tornado ***"You lost, kid? Again?!" ***"Who is this... sharp-tongued lost child?" **Silver Fang ***"Drop a line the next time you got some grub. I've got the seasoning covered." ***"I take it you're pretty strong, old timer..." ***"Get in there, Genos. I'm not doing this." *Teammate Knockout **Genos ***"Genos, are you okay?" *Dashing **"Dash." *Performing Killer Moves **'Consecutive Normal Punches' - "Consecutive Normal Punches." **'Today's Bargain Day at the Supermarket' - "Aaaaaaaaaaaagh! Today's bargain day at the supermarket!" **'Justice Enfrocement' - "Justice Enforcement." *Serious Mode **'Serious Punch' - "I've got a finishing move too. Killer Move: Serious Series! Serious Punch!" *Winning **"What should I have for supper?" **"I'm not a hero because I want your approval. I do it because I want to." **"Overwhelming strength is... pretty boring." **"Why am I still not satisfied?" *Losing **"The bargain's almost over. Take over for me, will you?" Category:Character Category:Hero Association Category:Human Category:Hero